


MHA: Knives

by Fairy_Fiction



Series: MHA Knives AU [1]
Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Knives, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Violence, Violent Midoriya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Fiction/pseuds/Fairy_Fiction
Summary: 🌸Midoriya is still a quirkless child, but at a young age takes up an interest in throwing knives!🌸
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: MHA Knives AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929244
Comments: 21
Kudos: 141





	1. A Perfect Aim

**Author's Note:**

> 🌸This is my first ever AU! I hope you like it! I’m still figuring out how this works, so sorry for any mistakes!🌸

Midoriya Izuku is not an average child by any means. This is partly referring to the fact that he is quirkless, but also has a fascination with knives, and an un-naturally sharp eye. He remembers at the age of five, tip-toeing into the kitchen while his mother was cooking, sneaking one of her smaller kitchen knives, and going out to play. You know. Like every normal child.

He was walking to the park where he and Kacchan would always play heros vs. villains, when a scream rose above the usual laughter of children and parents conversing.

Izuku quickly turned to see a man running off with a purse he just snatched. The source of the scream turned out to be a women, helplessly watching as her purse was taken.

Izuku, panicking, (as this _is_ his first time actually witnessing a crime outside of news footage and old videos,) threw the knife with perfect aim. It snagged the robbers shirt and pinned him to a wooden fence behind him. Everyone stared in shock at the little boy in an All-Might hoodie who just took down a criminal. Noticing the attention, little Izuku laughed shyly and rubbed the back of his head.

The police arrived, and when several eye witness reports were filed stating that the little green haired boy was the one who threw the knife, of course he was questioned.

“Hello! I’m detective Tsukauchi. I just have a few questions!” Noticing the little boy trembling and on the verge of tears, as a five year old naturally would be after being taken down to a police station and put in an interrogation room, he said, “Don’t worry, you aren’t in trouble! We’re just curious of how a little boy like yourself could have thrown that knife. Is it related to your quirk?”

“N-no... I don’t have a quirk. That’s why K-kacchan always makes fun of me!” The little boy says, his shaking easing just a bit at the kind look in the detectives eye. “I was going to play with him w-when the bad guy took the women’s purse.”

“I see. You know that if you had missed, you could have seriously hurt that man? Even if he was a bad guy, that would still not be good! It was very unsafe of you to throw that knife. How did a little boy like you even get a knife anyway?” The small boy shrunk at the detectives scolding.

“I-I took it from mama. I was gonna bring it to the park and practice throwing it at a tree.” The little Izuku confesses.

“That too would have been unsafe! Knives are very dangerous weapons, you know? You may have gotten lucky with your aim this time, but you could have hurt someone. You shouldn’t play with weapons.” Tsukauchi states.

The little boy was sent home to a very concerned mother with a recommendation to enroll him into a knife throwing class. Even though it was dangerous, Tsukauchi had to admit that if it wasn’t luck, the small child had a true gift.

At first Inko was hesitant, but after constant begging and several occasions of finding knives perfectly thrown at targets drawn by Izuku in his room, she agreed to sign him up for a trial class. When Izuku was immediately a star student, having gained the attention of everyone in the facility after he threw a bullseye on his first try and his instructor slowly moves him to farther and farther targets to test him, him landing a perfect bullseye on each one, Inko really has no choice when his instructor practically _begs_ her to sign Izuku up for more classes.

As his classes continue, all eyes are on Izuku, now nine, as he throws perfect shots on pro level targets.

“Your son has a true gift!” His instructor, a retired underground hero who goes by the name of Pinpoint, tells Inko as she’s picking her son up from class one day. “We have a knife-throwing competition coming up, and I’m sure we would all be delighted if your son enrolled! There will be a competition within our facility to see who competes during the city wide championship. It doesn’t go any farther than that, but it would still be impressive to win it!”

Inko turns to her son, who is currently throwing bullseyes at a target as his peers watch in awe.

“I think he would like that. Where can I sign him up?”

Izuku jumps awake. He slips on his favorite All-Might hoodie, sweatpants, and All-Might socks. He grabs his throwing knife kit, just a basic one his mom got from some chain store. They’re cheap, and most professional knife throwers would be offended if offered them to throw, but Izuku can throw really anything. Because he is so obsessed with throwing knives, his mother had put up several targets around the kitchen, so when Izuku is helping her cook, instead of passing the knives “the boring way” ( _which earned him a sigh from his mother at the time_ ), he just throws them at the nearest target. It scared the crap out of his mom the first few times, but at this point, knives flying around the house is normal in the Midoriya household.

He and his mother walk to the facility. It’s not the one he practices at with Pinpoint, as the event is being held at a different one. Izuku won the contest at his own training facility, and he’s moved on to the city wide one. There are four other facilities in his city, so he’ll be going against four other experts. To be honest, it’s thrilling.

When he arrives, Pinpoint greets him. “What’s up little broccoli? Ready to win this?” Pinpoint ruffles his hair.

“I’ll go to the spectator area! There are a surprising amount of people here, who knew so many people liked knife throwing!” Inko said, walking off.

“Yea, there are a lot of people... IS THAT A NEWS CREW!?” Izuku panicked.

“Yep, sure is! I know you’re shy, but come on little broccoli! You’ve got this! You haven’t gotten anything other than a bullseye in the past couple weeks! You’re gonna wipe the floor!” Pinpoint encourages him while guiding the shaking boy to the competitor waiting area.

It works like this: each person has a tray of knives to choose from. Everyone has the same knives in order to guarantee it’s fair. There are targets at three different ranges. The closest is worth less then the ones farther. Each person gets one throw at each target. Whoever has the most points combined from the three targets wins. No quirks aloud. Izuku is last up to throw. It gives him time to freak out, so that’s great. Everyone before him did about average. Two of them got a bullseye on the closest one. Izuku knows he can beat that. That is, if he can stop his hands from shaking. “And last but not least, we have Izuku Midoriya from _Pinpoint Knives_!” The “announcer” booms, snapping Izuku out of his little trance.

_Well okay then. I guess it’s my turn._ Izuku stands up and walks over to his tray. He holds each of the knives, deciding Which ones he’ll use. He picks, and walks to the closest target.

Bullseye.

He moves to the second closest target.

The knife flys.

Another bullseye. 

The crowd watches in suspense as he makes his way to the last target. Now, the only way for him to lose is if he misses completely. He lifts his knife, and prepares to throw.

The knife lands with a satisfying _thunk_ in the target.

Another bullseye. He can hear his mom and Pinpoint cheering along with the rest of his spectators from _Pinpoint Knives_. The other spectators clap too, but you can tell they’re just being good sports. The prize is a fancy set of throwing knives, that Izuku accepts with glee.

a couple of his competitors come up and congratulate him.

”Man! How did you manage to get all bullseyes!? I couldn’t even get one!” A boy with bluish green hair tells him.

His mom and Pinpoint take him out to eat at a fancy restaurant, and they get a lot of dessert.

that night, as Inko lay in bed, the only thing she could hear was the **thunk** of Izuku practicing with his new knives.


	2. A plant with a sassy attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌸Midoriya develops some self confidence! (Finally)🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸Okay! I planned on posting this much sooner, but for some reason it was deleted even though the draft hadn’t expired yet and I couldn't find it in my other saved location so I had to re-wright it! I hope you enjoy it!🌸

On a sunny day when Midoriya was walking around pretending to be a hero on patrol, he noticed a robbery going on in a nearby ally. All of Midoriya’s senses had been sharpened after an ungodly amount of lazar tag after his mother got him a membership to a nearby arena for his eleventh birthday, (Surprisingly there was only one incident were Midoriya was caught trying to sneak in a knife.) so he picked up the whimpers that most people wouldn’t have heard. 

He stared into the darkness, letting his eyes adjust before he walked in. He softened his steps in order to keep the criminal unaware of his presence. As soon as he saw the robber standing threateningly over a girl around his age but a bit taller than him, he draw a knife and threw it, skimming the criminals arm. 

The criminal let out a hiss of pain and looked in the direction the knife was thrown from to see a set of glowing green eyes. Midoriya ricocheted off the buildings, landing a kick directly in the criminals stomach, then a powerful punch to the head, knocking them out. 

“U-um... hi!” Midoriya said nervously as he noticed the girls wide eyed stare. “Sooo...” Midoriya kicked the ground with the toe of his shoe.

“I-I’m gonna call the cops so they can come get him!” The girl said nervously and hurried several feet away while dialing her phone.

The cops arrived, and gave the little green haired boy an exasperated sigh. “So, Midoriya, I see your out of the hospital after the  last criminal you took down.” An officer said.

“Yep! Well, I got really bored, so I kind of broke out maybe? But still! I’m better anyway so it was pointless to keep me in there anyway! I might as well have gotten out the.. er..  normal-“ “ Legal” the cop interrupted Izuku’s short rant.

”R-right! Legal way.” Midoriya finished awkwardly. There was a long moment of silence...

...

...

...

...

”Okay! Welllookslikewearealldoneheresoimjustgonnagetgoinghaveagoodday!“ Midoriya said quickly as he hopped off the curb he was sitting on and quickly scaled a nearby building.

”Midoriya! Get back here and stop climbing everything!” The officer called fruitlessly.

thanks to months of parkour classes as well as climbing everything he shouldn’t, Midoriya was agile, and almost as strong as Bakugou. He loved hopping on rooftops and feeling the wind is his hair. He had a large record with the police, due to both his excessive desire to do everything and anything he could to break rules, and the large amount of small criminals he had taken down. Due to his quirklessness, he couldn’t get in trouble for miss use of his quirk when fighting criminals, so the police could never charge him with anything because of what the laws were at that point.

”Hi mom, I’m home! Also please don’t be scared if police knock on the door at some point they’re just after me and trying to take me in for questioning but if you just tell them I havn’t gotten home yet they’ll leave!” Midoriya said as he quickly took off his shoes and ran to his room.

_It’s probably not good that that’s pretty normal to hear..._ Inko thought helplessly as she cut up some onions for that nights dinner.

Later that night, Midoriya got a text from Pinpoint saying to meet her at the facility. He quickly slipped on an All-Might hoodie and his red shoes and ran out the door. “Bye mom love you see you soon!” He quickly yelped.

”Hey little broccoli!” Pinpoint greeted as Midoriya slipped through a window on the second story because screw doors.

”When are you gonna stop calling me that?” Midoriya said hopelessly as he landed on the concrete floor.

”Never! Anyhow, a little birdie told me you’re aiming for U.A.!”

”Pinpoint, I’m the little birdie. I have literally been telling you this since I first got here. Stop being an idiot.”

”Right! Any how, a little birdie told me-“

”Pinpoint. Just say whatever it is. I am going to kill every ‘little birdie’ in Japan if you don’t stop saying it.”

“Okay okay I get it! Anyhow, the entrance exams are coming up. I have an old friend who owes me a couple favors, and they happen to make support gear! I’m sure I could use one of my favors to get you some tools to help out on the exam! What do you think?” Pinpoint said with her trademark smirk.

”Support gear!? That would be so cool! But even with support gear I wouldn’t stand a chance! Everyone else at the exam will have had an amazing quirk all their life as well as support gear. I’m just a quirkless, slightly more agile than the average person boy who happens to have a good aim with knives!”

”also short! But I would be able to get you some support gear, and you’re already really good at parkour and hand to hand combat! You would stand a chance no matter what you say. You may as well have some sort of power quirk with your strength!” Pinpoint encouraged the boy. 

“Thanks, I guess I can try... you could really get me support gear?” Midoriya questioned. 

“You betcha! So why don’t we get to work on designing it?”

”Hello Kacchan!” Midoriya greeted with an enthusiastic wave when he arrived at school the next day. 

Once Midoriya threatened one of his bullies by holding a knife to his throat, Bakugou stopped really bullying him now that he stood up for himself. Their relationship consisted of passive-aggressive comments and petty pranks. 

“Shut up, I’m tired and don’t feel like dealing with a little bush pestering me all day.” Bakugou said flatly as he took his indoor shoes out of his locker to change.

”Oooo, bush! That’s a new one! When are people going to stop comparing me to plants?” Midoriya said as he sat on a bench to change his shoes.

”You’re regularly compared to plants?” Bakugou gave the boy an amused look. “Yea, I see why. You’re a tiny little leaf that I’m gonna step on on my way to become number one!” The boy proceeded to throw his outside shoe at Midoriya who quickly dodged, resulting in a loud bang when it hit the locker behind him. Several people began putting on their shoes with urgency and hurrying out when they realized that it was most likely best to get away from the two boys.

“You and that superiority complex! Well, I’m gonna get to class now Kacchan, I’ll see you later~!” The green haired boy chirped as he slipped into the school.

”Burn in hell!” Midoriya heard from behind him as he pretended not to notice, skipping with a cheery expression towards his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸I hope you enjoyed! I’ll try my best to get the next chapter out sooner!🌸


	3. Suit Up! (Wow that’s a generic name.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸I created an Instagram account for my AU where i’ll post any art or reference sheets necessary! Follow me: mhaknivesau 🌸

Midoriya jumped over the shadowed rooftops in a black hoodie, black sweatpants, and his red shoes. He paid little attention to the noises of the streets below him as people fumbled out of bars and clubs. 

He made it to the facility and slipped in a window even higher than last time and soundlessly landed on the floor, sneaking up behind Pinpoint. He quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, slamming her to the ground.

”AH! What the hell broccoli?!“ Pinpoint said in annoyance.

“Hah! I finally got you!” Izuku cheered, standing up and letting Pinpoint go.

”Yea yea, come on.” Pinpoint groaned, walking towards one of the back rooms.

Pinpoint unlocked her safe and pulled out a case, then proceeded to gently toss it at Izuku who caught it with ease.

”The costume is finished! A couple of things were changed but it’s pretty close to your sketch.” Pinpoint said as she hopped onto a nearby table and swung her legs excitedly.

Midoriya got on his knees and opened the case on the floor. 

He pulled out a black turtle neck, black skinny jeans, black knee high steel-toed boots, and his mouth guard.

“Woah! It looks so cool!” Midoriya exclaimed. 

“We’ll go put it on!” Pinpoint said, gesturing to the bathroom.

Midoriya sprinted to the bathroom and slipped on his outfit, then ran back out.

“Turn around.” Pinpoint said hopping off the table. Midoriya listened, and Pinpoint attached the knife pack. (This thing is hard to describe so yea, just look at the Instagram.) And buckled on his tool belt and the control bracelets.

”Sweet! This things is so cool!” Midoriya cheered, doing a little twirl.

”Your gonna have to practice a lot to get the hang of the pack, wanna practice some?” Pinpoint said, amused by Midoriya’s childlike excitement.

”Of course!” Midoriya practically screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸Sorry for the short chapter, but my mom is visiting and I wanted to get this out for you guys!🌸


	4. The Calm Before the Giant Robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸I’m trying so hard to come up with creative titles but ultimately failing. it’s been a while since my last update but here you go! let’s hope school doesn’t get to bad and delay me even more. 🌸

Midoriya slipped out his window for one last run along the beach before his entrance exam. It probably wasn’t the best idea since he didn’t get any sleep that night or the night prior, but he figured he could chug a large coffee and be good to go.

The sun slowly broke the surface of the mountains as he listened to the waves, thinking about how this was probably a beautiful moment and would enjoy it had it not been for the fact he could barely keep his eyes open and was, god knows why, starting to get self conscious about his hair. 

The brain does crazy things when sleep deprived.

He stood up and wiped the sand off his pants, realizing he had come out to run but had ended up sitting down instead, and just accepted that his brain was not on it’s A-game.

He slipped back in his window, grabbed his yellow bag as well as his case with his hero costume that held his pack, which Pinpoints costume creator, Pebble, managed to fit into a small pack that popped up with the sign from his control bracelets, then proceeded to slip back out the window and narrowly avoid twisting his ankle.

He reached a nearby 7-11 and promptly chugged two large coffees and ate three packs of donuts.

You’d think a vigilante would have a stable diet to keep fit but Izuku just ate whatever had a large amount of sugar with the occasional home cooked meal from his mom.

The gates of UA loomed above him as he skipped along, deciding to be as annoying as possible. He opened the large glass doors and hummed a jingle for some All-Might toy he couldn’t remember, and made his way to the study hall the test would be taken in.

Right before he got in the class he drank a 5-hour energy in one go and threw it into a trash can across the hall, then took his seat next to Boom Boom Boy.

”Hello Kacchan! You ready to take a test that will decide our futures?” Izuku asked the blonde.

Bakugou gave him a concerned but frustrated look, taking in his giant eye bags and the not-so-suptle twitching.

”Like hell i’m not nerd! I will literally end you.” 

“Great to see we’re on the same page!” The caffeinated boy chirped as papers were passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸Okay, hope you liked it! I don’t actually know if i was accurate with all the caffeine stuff as i don’t like coffee, but i drink a ton of soda with caffeine and this is mostly what it’s like if i have too much! it’s currently 11:35 PM and i’m very tired so i’m gonna be editing this in the morning, bye!🌸


	5. Saving Gravity Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hello! I tried to make this longer than my other ones, hope I did! Part of this may be confusing if you don't really know about his support gear, so here's what you need to know:  
> Midoriya has a backpack like thing that attaches to his back. It's made of metal and has four holes in the corners that knives can shoot out with the command from his control bracelets. The knives are attached inside the bag to a black, goo like substance created by the quirk of the support gear maker (you'll learn more about later!) and will act kind of like Sero's tape I guess.  
> Simplified: Black goo knife grappling hook pack

Midoriya didn't have much trouble with the written exam. Though he spent most of his time causing trouble, he was still a nerd at heart. There were a few questions that took a decent chunk of time, but he ultimately was one of the first people to finish. As one of the teachers went around and gathered up all the tests, Midoriya took out one of his notebooks and began taking notes on the few teachers in the room, now that he could see the hero's quirks up close. 

He was broken out of his trance when Bakugou shoved him (a little harder than necessary) and noticed that the students were all leaving the study hall and making their way out to the arenas. 

Quickly shoving his notebook into his bag, he took out his costume case and ran to the bathroom to change.

Midoriya was disappointed he was in a different area than Bakugou, he wanted to annoy him more, but oh well. As he looked around his anxiety spiked. Sure, he was strong and witty and resourceful, but he had a feeling that wasn't enough. He wasn't worried about the robots, he could take them down, he wasn't worried about getting hurt. What he knew he would struggle with was the points. Without a quirk he was strong enough to survive, but everyone else had an advantage that put them leagues ahead of him.

The gates opened and Mic yelled to start, and Midoriya ran with the crowd.

He quickly turned down an ally to separate from the crowd, and listened for any thing. He heard the whir of gears to his right and quickly scaled a building, out of sight of the machine. As the two pointer turned the corner, Midoriya shot a knife from his bag and pulled the robot off the ground.

Discombobulated, the machine began flailing its appendages before it was dropped and smashed on the ground. 

Satisfied, Midoriya hopped along the rooftops, picking off bots. He threw down what he thought to be at least his fifteenth when he heard a whirl of gears much much louder than the others and screams of contestants.

Running towards the noise, Midoriya saw the giant robot. He was about to leave, remembering that it wasn't worth any points, when he heard the yelp of a girl. looking down, he saw a girl trapped under rubble, soon to be crushed.

Midoriya could have easily swooped down, got her out, and gotten away, but being a dramatic idiot, he decided to take down the robot.

Hopping closer, he threw a knife from his pack and it stuck into the head of the robot. He swung, found a maintenance panel, and climbed inside of the robot.

Now you may be expecting him to do some hacker crap, but though he knew a tiny bit about hacking, he figured he wouldn't pass the exam and decided to be remembered, knowing UA likely had cameras on the inside be cause _there are fricken cameras everywhere_.

In other words he started smashing everything he could see.

Obviously this wasn't the best plan, as he could have accidentally caused the robot to speed up or something, but luckily he didn't and stopped it. Mostly. Just caused some blaring red lights and a voice began saying, **_"Self destructing in, one, minute"_**

_great._

He hopped out quickly and began free falling, then tied one of his pack knives around a light pole and swung to the ground. He ran towards the girl and lifted her from the rubble before _getting the heck away from the giant-about-to-explode-_ robot. 

Taking cover in an ally several building down, him and the girl covered their ears moments before

_**BOOM** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!


	6. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Vigilante work and self esteem issues! Im trying to add more tags but am awful at it lol

After the explosion, Midoriya looked to the girl. She had Hazel hair and eyes, and was peeking around the corner at the wreckage. 

"Uhhh, so hi, im Midoriya!" Izuku said, regaining the girls attention.

"Oh, um, Ochaco Uraraka, call me Uraraka!" The girl, Uraraka, said with a smile.

"Are your legs okay? I'm guessing that debris was pretty heavy."

"Yea, I'm okay, it kind of hurts though, but you can go!" She said, slowly moving her leg back and forth.

With perfect timing, Mic called out the end. Izuku helped the girl up and helped her walk out of the ally. A short old lady, recovery girl, walked over to them, taking the girls weight from Midoriya.

"Oh dear, that was quite the explosion you caused young man! You're lucky that everyone had already fled the area or there could have been some serious injuries! Now dear, you were stuck under the rubble, we need to get you to my clinic to make sure you don't have any serious injuries, you too young man!" Recovery girl said, leading them off.

Midoriya numbly threw knives at a target hung on the wall, thinking about the results of the test and annoyed by the bandages around his left arm from a minor burn he got while inside the robot.

_I got a_ _decent amount of points, but it likely wasn't enough to put me near the top. Maybe I could go for general ed. I want to be a hero, but I was to ambitious to go for UA, what was I thinking!? If I go down to UA and go to the office, I might still be able to apply for a Gen. Ed. entrance exam. Its only the day after, and there are still Gen. Ed. exams going on, so I could apply as a safety net for when I don't make the hero course._

Midoriya threw his last knife then got changed into his hero outfit and decided to go for a patrol.

He slipped out his window and hoped along the roofs on his usual route, pausing every now and then to scope out the area. He stopped a couple pickpockets and a mugging when he noticed a robbery nearby, and realized it was a hostage situation. 

He slinked around the police cars and into the ally next to the store, finding a back entrance.

"I say we shoot one, this is taking forever and the boss still hasn't given us any orders!"

"Oh shut it, you want some blood, we get it. Just wait a little longer, I'm sure we'll get something soon!"

Peeking around a storage rack, he saw three people armed with pistols, pointing at a crowd of about thirteen people. He made it to the other side of the storage rack and ducked behind a counter, getting closer. 

In the blink of an eye he slipped off his pack, pulled out three knives, and landed two direct hits on the peoples hands. 

_well crap._

He kicked the two guns behind him as the third person turned their gun on him.

_crap crap crap crap jump_

He leapt at them, crane kicking the gun out of their hand because _style_ and pinning their arms behind their back as police rushed in and tackled the other two who had been holding their hands in pain.

"Kid-" a cop started, but didn't get the chance to finish before Izuku already had his pack on and was scaling the building.

Izuku had made it a safe distance away and took a knee to catch his breath when he was rapped in a white cloth.

"So, you're the vigilante Tsukauchi has been struggling to capture." The pale man said, hair floating off his shoulders and eyes glowing red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadzawa time babeeyyy!


	7. Dadzawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sorry for the long time with no update, school is the single worst invention by man. I hope you guys enjoy this update!

Midoriya nervously scanned the rooftops and nearby street, but realized he couldn't easily escape. Even if he made it out of the bindings and ran, he most likely wouldn't make it far if Aizawa still had his scarf.

Sighing, he looked at Aizawa, making direct eye contact in an attempt to make him uncomfortable. He could go a while without blinking and used that to his advantage. 

"hello Mr. scarfy man dudio mc red eyes! I'm just a little innocent kid doing some parkour because its not aloud and as a pubescent teen I feel the need to stick it to the authorities! I know I'm not supposed to but if you try to turn me in I might have to hurt you and I wouldn't want that! Or, I guess I kind of would actually, I enjoy violence!" Izuku said in the most fake cheery voice he could manage, making direct unblinking eye contact the whole time.

Concerned by the teens tangent, Aizawa loosened the bindings for a split second, allowing Midoriya to make a fake break for it before being immediately tightened in the scarf. Tightening his grip on the knives behind his back, he flicked his wrists upward and released the knives, slicing through the scarf and releasing its hold on Midoriya. He hopped off the roof and slipped between allies, Aizawa in close pursuit. 

Midoriya almost broke out of sight when Aizawa grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him back and re-wrapping him in the scarf.

"ACK!"  
  


"Sorry kid, but I can't let you get away. You've caused a lot of trouble, and why the police haven't gotten you yet is a mystery to me. I've spoken to some of my fellow underground heros, and I know you would do no good on house arrest or doing community service- OKAY STOP!" Erasure said, growing tired of the small teen kicking him in the shins in a futile attempt at escape. Izuku proceeded to kick him several more times in a petty act of defiance.

"Why should I listen to you tired looking hobo man? Seriously go to sleep and just forget about me. I'm not even real, I'm a hallucination!" Midoriya chirped, doing his best to do dramatic hand movements with them pinned behind his back by the scarf. 

" _As I was saying._ I know from one of my friends your skills, and I have a proposition. I saw you at the entrance exam, and while it was impressive I don't believe a quirkless kid can become a mainstream hero, but you have potential in underground work. Your score lets you pass, but I would inevitably expel you. However, I'm willing to let you join the hero course purely because of your underground skills." Aizawa deadpanned, beginning to regret his choice of not immediately turning the kid in, seeing as he had decided to start humming a song Aizawa didn't know at the top of his lungs.

A few minutes passed before MIdoriya stopped.

"Hmm, sure." Midoriya said nonchalantly, deciding it was time to kick the wall in boredom.

" _ohgodiregretthisalready"_

"Good to know!" Midoriya chirped, scaling the building and looking down on Aizawa from above. For a baffled second Aizawa questioned when the kid had somehow gotten away without him noticing.

"Wait, how did you do that!" Aizawa said, glaring at the boy.

" _Im a hallucinatioooon!"_ Midoriya whisper screamed, doing jazz hands as he backed away from the edge of the building.

Aizawa scaled the building as quickly as he could, but got to the top to see a little green haired boy no where in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the whole being able to not blink for a while thing off myself actually, I am the master of staring contests, my record for not blinking is ten minutes! Why can I do this? Who knows! Do I use it to my advantage and terrify people every chance I get? You betcha!


	8. Last Days Before School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiro :D

Midoriya slipped into his room through the window as to not wake up his mom. He may have a detailed plan on how to overthrow the government, but he drew the line at waking up his mother. He walked over to his closet, changing into some comfy clothes and grabbing his laptop. He quietly snuck into the kitchen and grabbed some Twinkies and a coke before returning to his room, opening his laptop, and going to a news website he usually used. 

He clicked on the live feature to see what was happening:

"The young vigilante has been spotted again, this time stoping a robbery. Is this young vigilante the next up and coming hero, or a menace to society? Find out more after this add break!"  
Footage from the robbery played, showing him taking down the villains.

 _Hm, that's my third time on the news this month!_ He thought with glee.

Now, what does this young hero-wanna-be do when he's not at school, throwing knives, or stopping criminals? The answer is simple: karaoke

He had actually made a friend through karaoke, her name was Kyoka Jiro. They had met at a competition, and as the winners of first and third, talked afterwards. Jiro participated in lots of competitions, and usually never really talked to anyone, but she had seen Midoriya at several of the competitions and was intrigued by his... err... _passion_ if that's what you want to call it. They swapped numbers, and talked a lot, as well as went to karaoke together. They met up at their usual karaoke place and got a room.

"I have exciting news!" They said at the same time.

Midoriya saw this as a challenge.

Many people will often say that the other can go first, but Midoriya is not a person, he is a force of nature.

So he talked first.

"I got into UA!" He exclaimed, Jiro not even bothering to go first, knowing from experience she would lose.

"My news was also that I got into UA! Thats so cool!"

"Thats not cool, now I have to deal with you more!"

"What do you mean!? Did you not want me to get in!?"

"yea!"

"God I hate you..."

And with that, they picked a couple songs and had a good time, also eating an un-godly amount of sweets. 

The two left the building. It was that time, right before sunset, where nothing really felt real, like walking out of a dark movie theatre into the blinding daylight. A cold breeze blew by, and Jiro shivered, looking jealously at Midoriya's warm hoodie.

Midoriya looked back at her smugly.

Jiro tried to slap him.

Midoriya scaled a building and disappeared.

Sighing, Jiro walked the rest of the way home, not knowing that Midoriya was following her. (I mean seriously, Midoriya is kind of a jerk, but he's not just gonna leave a teenage girl alone to walk home at night, even if she is a hero in training.)


End file.
